No Son of Mine
by DiggeSchnugge
Summary: Legolas ist auf Reisen, um eine Botschaft seines Vaters zu überbringen. Dabei hat er einen Freund, einen Wächter und den Berater seines Vaters bei sich und findet auf dem Weg noch viele neue Freunde. Doch nicht nur das, auch einige unerwartete Begegnungen
1. Kapitel 1 Die Reise beginnt

Autor: Maybe  
Titel: No Son of Mine  
Genre: Drama / Romantik / Shonen-Ai  
Rating: M  
Inhalt: _(Stellt sich heraus)_

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören nicht mir, bis auf einige, die ich mit der Zeit hinzufügen werde.

No Son of Mine

Kapitel 1

Der Wanderer ging weiter auf das große Tor zu. Er war von seinem Pferd gestiegen und führte das unruhige Tier an den Zügeln. Sanft strich er mit der freien Hand über dessen Nüstern um es zu beruhigen, doch immer wieder schnaubte es und blieb für kurze Zeit stehen. Auch der Fremde musste zugeben, dass dieser Anblick wirklich erschreckend war. Und zudem fehlte jegliche Wache, was es nur noch schrecklicher wirken ließ. Nun stand er direkt vor dem sperrigen Holz und starrte es an. Es gab kein kleines Guckloch, ein Fenster oder irgendetwas, dass verriet ob man ihn sehen konnte. Dennoch hörte man surrende Seile und ächzend öffnete sich das Tor. Verunsichert ging das Pferd einige Schritte zurück, doch sein Besitzer drängte es hindurch zu gehen. Panisch wieherte es, auch wenn der Mann seinen Begleiter zu beruhigen versuchte. Als sie endlich durch den massiven Torbogen hindurch geschritten waren, verschlug es dem Reisenden die Sprache. Von dem eben verschreckenden Anblick war nichts mehr zu sehen. Helle bauten, die zu leuchten schienen, waren in die Bäume gebaut. Viele Leitern und Seile hangen wie Lianen von den hohen Gewächsen. Doch kaum bewegte sich etwas, es schien hier kein Leben zu geben. Langsam ging er weiter und fühlte viele Augenpaare auf sich ruhen, während er der vermeidlichen Hauptstraße folgte. Endlich sah er eine kleine Gruppe, welche auf ihn zukam. Das Begrüßungskomitee, so dachte er, doch zu seinem entsetzen zogen sie ihre Waffen und gingen weiter schnellen Schrittes auf ihn zu. Das Pferd schaffte es sich loszureißen und lief davon. Doch es kam nur bis zum Tor, welches sich wieder geschlossen hatte. Die dunkelhaarige Gestalt drehte sich um. Er sah zu seinem Tier und musste mit Grauen feststellen, dass es zu Boden gefallen war. Als er sich wieder umdrehte, sah er eine glänzende Klinge auf sich zurasen. Dann wurde alles Schwarz.

Schweißgebadet und von den Eindrücken überfordert saß Legolas aufrecht im Bett. Langsam schweifte sein Blick durch den Raum und als er feststellte, dass er sich in seinem eigenen befand, ließ er sich zurück in die Kissen fallen und starrte zur Decke. Es schien bereits später Morgen zu sein, denn auf den Straßen war munteres treiben. Seit er seine Reise angebrochen hatte verfolgte ihn dieser Traum. Doch er konnte nichts damit anfangen, so mal er niemanden erkannte. Zumindest niemanden der ihm bekannt vorkam. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf um die Gedanken zu vertreiben, stand auf und strich sich durch das verknotete Haar. Doch er konnte sich nicht von dem Traum lösen, selbst als er anfing sich das Gesicht zu waschen und seine Haare aufwendig zusammen flocht. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und der Prinz zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Er sog die Luft scharf ein und fasste sich an die Brust. Was war bloß los mit ihm.

„Herein!" rief er dann und schon öffnete sich die Tür. Einer seiner Begleiter trat herein und sah ihn besorgt an.  
„Ich hörte dich schreien… war es der gleiche Traum?" Es war Thalion, einer der besten Freunde Legolas', so störte es den Prinzen auch nicht weiter, als dieser die Tür hinter sich schloss, auf ihn zu kam und ihm erstmal durch die Haare strich.

„Vielleicht hat es eine größere Bedeutung, als wir bisher dachten…" sagte dieser leise, als er merkte wie sich Legolas an seine Schulter lehnte.

„Was heißt hier wir?", nuschelte er. „Ich ging schon immer davon aus, es hätte was zu heißen." Lachend stimmte ihm Thalion bei, drückte seinen Freund sachte von sich und lächelte aufmunternd.

„Wir müssen weiter, zieh dich an und dann komm. Wir wollen noch was zu Essen besorgen." Legolas nickte nur und Thalion verließ den Raum. Zurückgelassen und sich gerade ziemlich einsam fühlend ging Legolas an den kleinen Stuhl neben seinem Bett und zog sich erst einmal das Hemd und seine Übertunika an. Kaum war das Geschehen, ging er auch schon aus dem Zimmer und traf auf den Rest der Gruppe. Gellad, der Berater seines Vaters und Tûron, sein Leibwächter. Er fragte sich, wieso Gellad mit kommen sollte, und warum Tûron so wichtig war für die Reise, doch hatte er Entscheidungen seines Vaters selten hinterdacht und so verließ er sich auch diesmal auf die Erfahrungen seines Vaters. Wie besprochen besorgten sie noch einige Essenvorräte und gingen dann weiter ihre Wege, wobei Legolas sein treues Pferd bei sich führte. Er ritt nicht, denn er wollte sich nicht höher stellen als die Anderen, dennoch wollte er ohne den Braunschwarzen Hengst nirgendwo hingehen.

Einige Zeit verging, ehe sie die erste Rast machten. Sie setzten sich etwas vom Pfad abseits auf eine kleine Lichtung und holten Brot, Käse und ein wenig Wein hervor. Gesellig wie Thalion war, begann er auch gleich wieder zu reden, während sich Tûron etwas abseits hielt und das ganze nur beobachtete. Die ganze Reise über hatte er weder gegessen, noch geredet. Legolas nahm sogar an, dass er gar nicht reden konnte. Zumindest hatte er ihn noch nie gehört. Gellad war wieder wie wild am schreiben, er fasste alles zusammen was sie auf der Reise machten, und berichtete es später seinem König. Genussvoll biss Legolas in sein Käsebrot, missachtete die schmollende Beschwerde Thalions und starrte beinahe schon abwesend eine kleine Blume an. Er wünschte, er würde öfters mal auswandern können, einfach ein wenig von der Welt sehen. Doch dazu hatte er nicht viel Zeit, und alleine reisen konnte er auch nie, also war sein Traum damit schon beinahe unerreichbar. Als Gellad plötzlich das Buch zusammenschlug zuckte Legolas in sich zusammen und ließ beinahe das Brot fallen. Thalion war für einen Moment verstummt und Tûron hatte eine Reaktion gezeigt. In nun völliger Stille aßen sie und tranken Wein. Auch Tûron hatte sich überreden lassen, wenigstens einen Becher mitzutrinken.

„Ich finde ihn unheimlich!" flüsterte Thalion leise zu Legolas und deutete zu Tûron. Legolas aber sah ihn mahnend an.

„Urteile nicht über ihn, er wird schon seine Gründe haben uns zu meiden." Der getadelte Elb rutschte wieder ein wenig weg und schaute bereuend auf den Boden. Er war noch sehr jung, ebenso wie Legolas und doch schien der Prinz so viel weiser. Gellad hatte bereits angefangen die restlichen Vorräte in den Satteltaschen zu verstauen, als auch Tûron aufstand und sich den Schmutz von den Kleidern klopfte. Legolas tat es ihm gleich, nachdem er ausgetrunken hatte, ging zu seinem Pferd und streichelte es lieb über die Nüstern. Dies sollte die erste und letzte Rast vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit sein, denn bei Nacht waren die Wege nicht mehr so sicher, wie sie es sein sollten. Genau deswegen befand sich der Prinz auf seiner Reise. Er sollte in die weit Fortliegende Stadt reisen, um das alte Bündnis zu stärken und einen Plan vorzuschlagen, wie man die Verbindungen der Städte wieder passierbar machte, ohne das man sich mit Wächtern bewegen muss.

Es wurde bereits Abend, als sie ein kleines Dorf erreichten. Sie waren langsamer vorangekommen, als geplant, doch hier würden sie sicher Unterschlupf finden.

„Wir sollten noch eine Weile weiter gehen. In ein paar Stunden hätten wir die Stadt erreicht." Sprach Gellad, wurde aber von Legolas zurechtgewiesen.

„Wenn wir in der Dunkelheit reisen, werden wir schnell zur Beute aller Nachtwesen. Wir bleiben hier und damit hat's sich!" Er war genervt, fand zurzeit nur wenig Schlaf und außerdem pulsierte sein Kopf seit dem Essen. Vielleicht hätte er den Wein nicht so schnell trinken sollen, auch wenn er eigentlich eine Menge Alkohol verträgt. Gellad schwieg und der Düsterwaldprinz klopfte an eine Tür. Er wollte sich gerade abwenden, als sie sich doch noch öffnete. Eine junge Frau stand dort und sah ihn misstrauisch an.

„Was wollen Reisende noch bei so später Stunde in einem kleinen Dorf wie diesem?" fragte sie unhöflich. Doch Legolas schien das nicht weiter zu beachten, denn er beantwortete ihre Frage.

„Wir kamen zu langsam voran und brauchen ein Lager für die Nacht." In seiner Antwort steckte seinerseits eine Frage, doch die junge Elbe schien sie nicht beantworten zu wollen.

„Wartet hier." Sprach sie nur, schloss die Tür und man hörte wie die Schritte fortführten. Unsicher blickte Legolas kurz zu Thalion, dieser aber zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Nun kamen Schritte von zwei Personen wieder auf die Tür zu und diese wurde abermals geöffnet. Die junge Frau von eben stand dort und eine weitere. Diese schien älter, doch der Prinz war sich nicht sicher. Sie musterte ihn von oben bis unten und warf dann auch einen Blick auf die anderen Drei.

„Nur für eine Nacht." Sprach sie dann und ließ sie herein. Die junge Frau eilte davon und richtete wahrscheinlich Betten für die kurzzeitigen Gäste her.

„Ihr bekommt nichts zu essen, die Betten sind klein und hart und Ihr haltet euch nur in einem Raum auf." Sagte die Ältere der beiden und führte sie in den besagten Raum.

„Streunert hier irgendwer rum, setze ich euch alle ohne zu Zögern vor die Tür!" Die Angesprochenen nickten stumm, auch wenn sie sich sicher dachten, woher diese Unhöflichkeit kam. Legolas wollte gerade das Wort erheben, als noch zwei weitere Frauen um die Ecke bogen. Beide hatten kaum Kleidung an, die eine ein Kleid, dass ihr gerade bis zur Mitte der Oberschenkel reichte und aus einem beinahe durchsichtigen Stoff bestand, die Andere war in ein weißes Tuch gehüllt. Als sie die Gäste erblickten verstummten sie und blieben einen Moment stehen. Die Frau in dem weißen Tuch hatte schwarze Haare und grüne Augen, was sie katzenhaft wirken ließ, während die andere weißblondes Haar und blaue Augen besaß. Mit geneigten Kopf und einem peinlich berührten Kichern eilten sie an den Männern vorbei und zogen einige Blicke auf sich.

„Und meine Mädchen werden nicht angefasst!" kam eine Drohung von der Seite und die Gefährten sahen wieder zu der älteren Frau. Nickend bestätigte das Legolas und fragte sich, ob das hier eine Wohngemeinschaft war, oder ob diese Frau ihre Töchter alleine groß zog. Doch er musste zugeben, bei genauerem betrachten, dass sie sicher noch keine Kinder zur Welt gebracht hatte.

„Im Übrigen heiße ich Idhreniel. Solltet ihr Fragen haben, dann wendet euch an mich, mein Zimmer liegt unten am Ende des Flures." Wieder folgte nur ein Nicken und die Gefolgschaft trat zu den Betten, welche ihnen zugeteilt waren. Legolas sah Idhreniel noch nach, ehe er auch zu dem seinen ging. Es war ihm unangenehm sich mit den anderen ein Zimmer zu teilen, da er sich sicher war, wieder einen schlechten Traum zu haben und er wollte die anderen nicht um ihren Schlaf bringen. Die Frau, welche beim ersten Mal an der Tür stand kam herein, mit gesenktem Blick und einem leichten Rotschimmer.

„Ich wollte mich für meine Schwester Idhreniel entschuldigen. Hier kommen nicht oft Fremde her und sie hat Angst ihr könntet etwas Schlechtes im Sinn haben." Sie deutete eine Verbeugung an, sah dann auf und merkte das Legolas zu ihr geschritten war und dicht vor ihr stand.

„Sag, wie ist dein Name?" Sie schien sich erschrocken zu haben, denn sie wich ein paar Schritte zurück, sah ihn mit geweiteten Augen an und stotterte leise ihren Namen.

„Faeneth also. Ein schöner Name." Dann fügte er noch bei: „Und du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. In solch einer Zeit braucht es schon viel Vertrauen fremde Reisende bei sich aufzunehmen. Wir sind auch sehr dankbar darüber." Wieder deutete Faeneth eine Verbeugung an und verschwand dann aus der Tür. Seufzend begab sich der Prinz dann in sein Bett und schloss seine Augen. Er merkte, dass er beobachtet wurde und sah dann zur Seite. Ihm gegenüber lag Tûron. Er schien aber nicht Legolas anzusehen, sondern einfach nur sinnlos in die Luft zu starren. Dennoch war es Legolas unangenehm, so räusperte er sich und schloss dann wieder seine Augen, als Tûron sein Starren bemerkt hatte und woanders hinsah. Schon nach kurzer Zeit war Legolas eingeschlafen.

Seine Nacht war Traumlos verlaufen, dennoch war er immer wieder wach geworden. Es schien als sei in diesem Haus immer Betrieb, denn ständig waren Geräusche zu hören und auch Tûron lag wach in seinem Bett. Thalion und Gellad schienen bestens geschlafen zu haben, denn als Legolas ein weiteres Mal wach geworden war, waren sie schon dabei sich zu waschen. Tûron stand an einem Fenster und blickte in die Ferne. Legolas hätte schwören können, dass Tûron in der Nacht Selbstgespräche gehalten hatte, doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob es vielleicht doch nur ein Traum gewesen war. Endlich setzte auch er sich hin und kratzte sich verschlafen am Kopf. Seine Haare waren völlig zerwühlt und er freute sich schon jetzt auf das Kämmen. Plötzlich kam sein Freund auf ihn zu, setzte sich neben das Bett und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Du braucht unbedingt eine Frau, Freund." Legolas verstand nicht ganz und sah ihn fragend an.

„Mensch… ich will nicht wissen was dein Traum war." Sagte Gellad und lachte. Auch auf Tûrons Gesicht war ein verschmitztes Lächeln zu sehen. Legolas wartete noch einen Moment, ob sie ihn aufklären würden, als sie es aber nicht taten sagte er schon fast gereizt.

„Und warum, wenn ich fragend darf!" Die zwei anderen fingen an zu Lachen. Nun wurde der Prinz wirklich sauer.

„Bin ich eine Witzfigur oder was?" fuhr er sie an und sorgte für Stille.

„Nun… bei Nacht hast du so laut gestöhnt, und es war kein panisches Stöhnen, dass ich schon dachte eine der Schwestern wäre zu dir geschlichen und legte neben dir im Bett." Alle Wut in Legolas wich dem peinlichen Gefühl und er wurde hochrot. Beschämt sah er auf seine Füße und wieder brachen die zwei in Gelächter aus. Tûron schmunzelte zwar, schüttelte aber auch den Kopf. Legolas schnappte sich den Kamm und begann seine Haare zu bürste. Konnte doch nicht wahr sein… er konnte sich an keinen Traum erinnern, schien aber einen äußerst schönen Traum gehabt zu haben. Noch immer beschämt kämpfte er mit einem Knoten. Thalion war wieder seiner Tätigkeit nachgekommen, kicherte aber noch immer. Gellad riss sich zusammen, schließlich konnte er den Sohn seines Herren nicht einfach zu Gespött machen. Tûron schien von irgendwas gefesselt zu sein, denn noch immer starrte er aus dem Fenster. Der blonde Elb stand auf, ging zum Fenster und kämpfte noch immer mit der einen Haarsträhne. Kaum das er einen Blick werfen konnte blieb er ebenso fasziniert wie Tûron stehen. Der Kamm fiel zu Boden und sein Mund stand leicht offen. Nun kamen auch Gellad und Thalion und reagierten auf ähnliche Weise.

„Wunderschön…" entwich es Legolas und die anderen nickten zustimmend.


	2. Kapitel 2 Geheimnisse

Kapitel 2

Nachdem Legolas an das Fenster geschritten war, verschlug es ihm die Sprache. Mit offener Kinnlade starrte er etwas in die Ferne. Schließlich entfleuchte ihm ein „wunderschön" und die anderen bestätigten ihn darin. Von ihrem Fenster aus konnten sie bestens über einige kleinere Felsen hinweg genau auf die Badestätte der Frauen sehen. Die meisten saßen in der kleinen Quelle, einige aber saßen mit ihrem Gesicht zum Fenster hin. Während Legolas eigentlich von der Aussicht sprach, die sich nicht auf die Frauen bezog, waren die anderen Gefährten genau davon in den Bann gezogen. Der junge Prinz begutachtete gerade eine alte Eiche, als Thalion eine Bemerkung von sich gab, die Legolas das erste Mal in die Richtung der Frauen blicken ließ.

„Ich finde Faeneth hat einen sehr schönen Körperbau. Wenn die Anderen auch nicht zu verachten sind." Endlich, als Legolas schnallte das seine Gefährten nicht von demselben Thema sprachen wie er, schoss ihm die Röte ins Gesicht und er drehte sich um. Jetzt zuzugeben, dass er das nicht meinte, wäre unpassend und er würde sich irgendwie nicht männlich fühlen, so ging er einfach zu seinem Bett und ließ seine Freunde weiter gaffen. Nach kurzer Zeit aber hatte er seine Pein überwunden.

„Ihr seid doch pervers! Arme Mädchen bespannen." Sagte er mit beinahe schon königlichem Tonfall und tadelte seine Genossen. Diese starrten ihn nun ungläubig an.

„Willst du uns jetzt weismachen, dass dich diese wunderschönen, perfekten Frauenkörper nicht anziehen?" Legolas wurde abermals Rot und stand empört auf.

„Das habe ich nie behauptet!" Seine Stimme quietschte mehr als gewollt und er klang wie ein kleiner Junge der sich den Schikanen seiner Geschwister widersetzte. Seine drei Mitreisenden lachten ihn aus und wandten sich dann vom Fenster ab.

„Aber er hat Recht, es ist nicht richtig sie anzusehen." Sprach Tûron, wobei Legolas etwas sarkastisch lachte.

„Du hast uns doch erst auf diese Fährte geführt." Tadelte er ihn liebevoll, wobei der Krieger leicht beschämt zur Seite schaute. Seufzend schüttelte der Elbenprinz seinen Kopf und merkte, dass seine Haare noch immer ein einziger Knoten waren. Also ging er noch einmal zum Fenster, nahm den Kamm vom Boden und kämmte sich stur die Knoten heraus. Schließlich war das getan und es schien als würden mehr Haare auf dem Boden liegen als an Legolas Kopf waren. Er fing an sich aufwendig einen Zopf zu flechten, während die anderen ihn neugierig beobachteten. Als er aufblickte hielt er in seiner Bewegung inne und sah zu ihnen.

„Was?" fragte er unschuldig und legte seinen Kopf fragend zur Seite.

„Spürst du eigentlich so etwas wie Schmerz?" fragte Thalion und lachte abermals über seinen Freund. Legolas wurde das langsam zu Bunt, ständig wurde er verhöhnt.

„Ach, halt doch deinen Mund, Thalion. Niemand hier ist interessiert an deinen Kommentaren." Schnell befestigte er seine Haare noch mit einem Band und stürmte dann schon beinahe aus dem Raum. Er wusste, dass er ziemlich überreagiert hatte, aber er hatte gerade keine Lust auf gar nichts. Plötzlich fiel ihm ein, dass sie sich alle zusammen in einem Raum aufhalten sollten, so stand er also still vor der Tür.

Einige Zeit verging, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Plötzlich wurde die Tür geöffnet an die sich Legolas entspannt gelehnt hatte, so fiel er beinahe in den Raum, konnte sich aber nicht rechtzeitig fangen. Er starrte zu dem Täter, der schon wieder kicherte. Natürlich konnte das nur Thalion sein, aber er war der Einzige der es belustigend fand. Tûron und Gellad lächelten nicht einmal. Legolas blickte die beiden an. Er merkte das Gellad entschuldigend und voller Reue zu ihm blickte und Tûron ihm nur zunickte. Das war bei ihm eine Art Entschuldigung, zumindest kam es Legolas so vor. Mit einem nun durch und durch finsteren Blick sah er zu Thalion.

„Fertig gelacht?" fragte er gereizt und untergrub damit die gute Laune.

„Ja…" bekam er leise als Antwort. „Ich wollte mich entschuldigen. Vielleicht bin ich wirklich etwas respektlos geworden." Sprach er noch leiser. Legolas aber legte ihm nur die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Wenn du es nicht bist, wer dann?" aufmunternd lächelte er zu seinem Freund, der nun auch schon die trübe Stimmung verloren hatte. Mit einer freundschaftlichen Umarmung war der Frieden wieder hergestellt. Ein schüchternes Räuspern brachte Legolas dazu seinen Gefährten loszulassen und er drehte sich um. Eine weitere junge Frau stand vor ihm. Sie war groß gewachsen, zierlich aber nicht dünn. Sie schien wirklich ein perfektes Wesen zu sein… zumindest schien es dem Prinzen so. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und er hatte das Gefühl das sie sich eine Ewigkeit angesehen hatten. Dann aber sah die junge Elbe wieder auf den Boden und flüsterte irgendwas. Da Legolas es nicht verstand und auch Thalion nur ratlos blickte, sagte er leise.

„Verzeih. Aber ich kann dich nicht verstehen, wenn du zu meinen Füßen sprichst." Er lächelte liebevoll und als sich ihre Blicke ein weiteres Mal trafen schlug Legolas' Herz einen Moment so hart, dass ihm ein wenig schwindelig wurde. Sein Magen fing an zu kribbeln und er wusste nicht so Recht, warum sie ihn so… so besonders ansah. Dann sah sie schüchtern zu den anderen Drei und beugte sich zu seinem Ohr hin. Legolas schloss wie aus Reflex die Augen und unterdrückte das aufkommende Gefühl sie zu umarmen. Sie kam ihm so nahe, dass ihr Atem seine empfindliche Haut traf. Er erschauderte, dann lauschte er ihren Worten.

„Komm mit mir baden.." bat sie leise, offen und mit einer leichten Forderung. Überrumpelt davon wich er ein wenig zurück, sah dann unsicher zu Thalion, anschließend zu Gellad und dann zu Tûron. Alle sahen sie ihn fragend und durch dringlich an. Die Elbe drehte sich um und ging einige Schritte.

„Entschuldig mich einen Moment…" sagte Legolas schließlich und folgte der Frau. Thalions pfeifen überhörte er und das Tûron zur Tür geschritten war und ihm ungläubig hinterher starrte ignorierte er einfach. Die beiden gingen um die nächste Ecke.

„Ich glaub das nicht… was hat er, was ich nicht habe?" schmollte Thalion, doch Tûron war nicht ganz so beglückt.

„Er ist reich, ein Prinz und ich kenne sie nicht." Nuschelt er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und machte einige Schritte in die Richtung der Beiden.

„Lass sie!" mahnte Thalion, doch der Krieger schien ihn nicht hören zu wollen.

„Was soll eine Frau denn schon anrichten? Soll sie ihn mit ihren Nägeln abstechen. Sei ehrlich, du bist doch nur eifersüchtig." Thalion erntete einen drohenden Blick und Tûron kam ihm so nahe, dass sich seine Nackenhaare aufstellten.

„Sie hat ihn noch nie gesehen und geht MIT IHM BADEN?" Tûron sprach erst leise drohend, schrie sein Gegenüber an. Thalion zuckte zusammen, dann mischte sich Gellad ein.

„Wir gehen ihnen hinterher!" Tûron nickte zufrieden und schnaufte noch einmal eingeschnappt in Thalions Richtung, der nun leicht versteinert dastand. Zwar hatte er keine Angst vor dem Krieger selbst, aber wenn es um Legolas' Wohl ging, konnte er zu einer ziemlichen Furie werden.

Während sich die drei auf den Weg machten, dem „Pärchen" hinterher zu schleichen, war Legolas dabei sich ein wenig Mut einzureden. Schließlich schaffte er es und sah zu seiner Begleiterin.

„Wieso möchtest du ein Bad mit mir nehmen, wir kennen uns nicht." Erleichtert die Frage gestellt zu haben blieb der junge Prinz stehen. Auch die Elbe stand still neben ihm und es dauerte einen Moment bis sie ihn ansah.

„Ich mag ...dich" flüsterte sie, ehe sie dann schnell weiter ging. Legolas folgte ihr und grinste entzückt. Das war eine der Sachen, die jeden Mann, egal welcher Rasse, beglücken konnte. Eine Frau äußert ihr Gefallen, ohne das der männliche Part etwas davon verlangt hat. Herrlich. So stolzierte der junge Prinz munter den Weg entlang, während seine Begleiter ihm heimlich folgten. Allen voran Tûron. Er sah wirklich wütend aus und murmelte irgendwelche nicht nett klingenden Worte vor sich her. Thalion hatte etwas Abstand genommen und lief sich in Sicherheit wiegend neben Gellad. Dieser versuchte vergeblich den kindlichen Elb von sich zu schieben, dabei achtete er nicht darauf wohin er ging und schon rammte er in Tûron rein. Dieser murrte nur gefährlich, wandte sich aber nicht um, sondern starrte nach vorn. Nun sahen und die anderen beiden in die Richtung und selbst Thalion fand keine Worte.

Da saß Legolas, die Unschuld schlechthin, inmitten aus einer heißen Quelle von Weiber. Nun gut, es waren nur drei, aber genug um einen Mann zu beglücken wie es eine allein nicht schaffen würde. Schweigend sahen sich die drei das Szenario eine Weile an, ehe Legolas dann mit einer der Mädchen in einen innigen Kuss verfiel.

„Legolas!" zischte Tûron, dass ihn alle entgeistert ansahen. Auch die vier aus der Quelle sahen zu ihm und Legolas schob gedankenverloren die Frau von seinem Schoss. Etwas verwirrt blieb er aber an Ort und Stelle. Tûron ging langsam auf ihn zu, die Mädchen drängten sich an eine Ecke. Dieser Blick, dachte Legolas, der ist tödlich. Es dauerte noch einen Moment, bis er endlich merkte das dieser Blick ihm galt.

„Was fällt dir ein!?" schrie er dann und schon wurde er von seinem Leibwächter gepackt und aus dem Wasser gezerrt. Gellad sah beschämt zur Seite, während Thalion nur eine Braue hob.

„In einem Meer aus lauter Weiber und du denkst nicht mal unsittlich?" diese Frage war eher lautes Denken, doch es reichte um ebenfalls von Tûron einen dieser Blicke zu ernten. Dann drückte besagter Legolas seine Kleider in die Hand, ließ ihm aber keine Zeit sich darin zu verhüllen, sondern zerrte ihn so wie er war hinter einen kleinen Vorsprung. Dort sah er den jungen Prinzen streng, aber auf eine Weise auch innig an.

„Du hast es versprochen..." flüsterte er, nun liebevoll und mit einem sehr weichen Gesichtsausdruck. Legolas spürte wie seine Beine nachgaben, so warm wurde ihm. Damit er nicht fiel hielt er sich an Tûron fest. Dieser legte einen Arm um seine Taille.

„Hat es dir etwa nichts bedeutet?" fragte er weiter und sah den sehr verwirrten Jungen in seinen Armen an. Der Jüngere dachte zurück an den Moment der ihm so viel bedeutete.

Legolas war aus seinem Zimmer geflüchtet, er hatte keiner Lust mehr auf Bücher lesen, Schriften entziffern und selber niederzuschreiben. Er wollte Spaß haben, so trieb es ihn zu den Übungsplätzen. Für gewöhnlich war hier um diese Zeit reges Treiben, doch diesmal stieß er nur auf Tûron, sein damaliger Lehrer und späterer Leibwächter. Etwas überrascht ging er zu ihm hin und beobachtete ihn aus einiger Entfernung. Wie er immer wieder auf die Strohpuppe mit seinem Schwert eindrosch faszinierte den jungen Elben. Erst nach einiger Zeit wurde er bemerkt und so grüßte er höflich. Doch wie zu erwarten bekam er nur eine schweigende Verneigung. Dann widmete sich Tûron wieder seinem vorherigen Tun. Legolas kam etwas näher.

„Ich möchte das auch können..." sprach er leise und sah seinen Lehrer erwartungsvoll an.

„Du bist Bogenschütze" antwortete dieser kalt und schroff, wie es seine Art war mit Legolas zu sprechen. Doch der junge Prinz ließ sich davon nicht beirren.  
„Ich will es trotzdem" und diesmal sagte er es in einem Tonfall der trotzig, aber zugleich auch bestimmend war. Er schaffte es so Tûron ein Grinsen zu entlocken, als sich dieser zu ihm drehte.

„So, der junge Prinz will also..." sprach er und ging auf Legolas zu. Unbehagen stieg in Legolas auf und er wich etwas zurück. Doch Tûron kam weiter auf ihn zu und noch ehe der Prinz einen Fluchtplan aushecken konnte stand er mit dem Rücken an der Wand und seinem Lehrer direkt gegenüber. Dieser ließ sein Schwert sinken, stand schließlich ganz nah bei Legolas und beugte sich leicht runter.

„Was willst du..." hauchte er ihm ins Ohr. Der junge Elbe erschauerte und klammerte sich wie aus Reflex an Tûron und presste die Lippen auf seine. Der ältere musste wahrlich zugeben, dass er sehr überrascht war, doch keinesfalls abgeneigt. Schon vor einiger Zeit war ihm aufgefallen das Legolas mehr und mehr seine Nähe suchte, doch bislang hatte er sich nichts dabei gedacht. Das so eine kleine Nähe, eine kleine Geste den jungen Mann schon gleich aus der Fassung werfen würde gab ihm eine Art von Glücksgefühl. Er selber hatte auch schon Interesse an ihm gehegt, wenn auch nur heimlich.

Weiter kam Legolas mit seinen Gedanken nicht. Schamesröte stand ihm im Gesicht als er Tûron wieder ansah.

„Natürlich hat es mir etwas bedeutet... sehr viel sogar" er sprach leise und wandte sein Gesicht ab. Er war ungestüm gewesen, unsittlich. Vielleicht würden es einige sogar pervers nennen und doch ließ es wieder diese angenehmen Gefühle in dem jungen Prinzen aufsteigen.

„Aber du hast mich seit dem ignoriert und abgeschoben!" schrie er auf einmal und löste sich von seinem Leibwächter. Schnell war er in seine Kleider geschlüpft.

„Du hast dich mit Frauen getroffen und mich dabei angesehen als würdest du es genießen wie ich leide. Und jetzt, da bin ich auf einmal der Böse!" er versuchte sich in die Wut zu steigern um nicht seinen wahren Gefühle zu verfallen. Er hatte sich geschworen es bei diesem einen Mal zu belassen, mit Tûron, an diesem Abend. Wieder verfiel Legolas für einen kurzen Moment in Gedanken und konnte nicht mehr sauer sein.

„Ich hasse dich dafür das du mir dieses Versprechen entlockt hast. Das du dich selber nicht dran gehalten und mich wieder und wieder verletzt hast..." Tûron stand die ganze Zeit da und hörte ihm zu. Er war die Ausbrüche von Legolas gewohnt, doch diesmal störte es ihn, schließlich waren sie nicht alleine und erst recht nicht außer Hörweite. Als Legolas jedoch traurig wurde, ging er auf ihn zu und schloss ihn wieder in seine Arme.

„Wie kann ich mein Versprechen halten und zugleich deinem Vater dienen..." murmelte er, streichelte dem kleineren durch die Haare und ließ ihn wieder los.

„Wir müssen weiter, der Tag ist schon alt..." dann ging er zu den noch immer verdutzten Gellad und Thalion, die nur noch verwirrter waren von dem was sie hörten. Thalion hatte schon immer einen Verdacht gehegt, doch dieser Verdacht konnte nun ein Bild formen. Gellad schien auf dem Schlauch zu stehen. Er sah Tûron hinterher und drehte seinen Kopf als auch Legolas mit hängenden Schultern hinterher trottete. Ratlos sah er zu Thalion. Er zuckte nur mit den Achseln und folgte den beiden. Gellad sah zu den Mädchen die sich nicht aus dem Wasser trauten, grinste einen Moment, besann sich dann aber und folgte ebenso schweigend.


End file.
